This is a Story of a Girl
by Reiya Mustang
Summary: When Mustang forces Ed to go back to the alley where Nina died, and they find a little girl, what will happen? Mainly a Roy story, with an OC.


A/N- Hey everybody! This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfic, and hopefully you like it! To anyone who actually reads my Harry Potter stories, chapter three of What Would Happen? is coming soon, my friend is going to have to beta it for me first! And thanks to my other friend, Amaya (Padfoot) for betaing this! To tell you before I begin, the first part of each chapter will give a paragraph or so about something that happened a couple years before. Then I'll write the chapter title, and then go into the present, which is when Ed is 12. Enjoy!

"_Daddy, what are you doing?" A fearful two-year-old girl asked her father._

_The man looked down at his hands. "It's the only way to bring her back…"_

Chp.1 Dealing

"But it's not even a mission!" an extremely short, blonde-haired boy yelled at his superior officer, Roy Mustang. "Why do I have to go!"

"Because, if you don't deal with what happened to Nina, then you're going to grow even shorter," Mustang smirked, leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

Ed stared at him before going off into one of his now famous tantrums about his height, or should it be said, lack there of.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPIC THAT AN AMOEBA COULD SWALLOW HIM!"

"Now, I never said that exactly," Mustang smirked again, "Oh, wait, actually, I did say that once… a couple months ago… and Fuhrer King Bradley made me do some paperwork on it…"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid paperwork!" Ed screamed.

"Hmm… so I guess that means that you won't do this stack I have here for me?" Mustang sighed, pointing at the 1 foot stack of paperwork that he had on his desk.

"Hell, no! I finished my paperwork," Ed said smugly.

"Then that means you're going to go to the alley to face the fact that there's nothing you can do for Nina," Mustang simply stated. "Otherwise, I could have you court-martialed for not listening to your superior officer.

"And," Mustang started, smirking again, "As an added bonus, I'm going with you to make sure you go!"

"Damn it," Ed swore, before realizing something. "Sir, might I remind you that you have a ton of paperwork to do, making it impossible for you to leave, since Lieutenant Hawkeye will see the papers still there?" Ed grinned, certain that he had won this round.

"Hmm… you know, Full Metal that would be a problem, if there was any paperwork."

"What the hell are you talking about, there's…" Ed stopped mid-sentence as Roy snapped his gloved fingers, burning the paperwork to a crisp.

"Really, Full Metal, I don't know what paperwork you're talking about," Mustang smirked and walked out the door.

"Bastard..." Ed muttered under his breath, following Mustang.

Riza Hawkeye pulled out her gun the second Mustang had walked out the door to his office. "Sir, you need to get back inside and finish the paperwork!"

"Lieutenant, it's gone."

"Wait, you're telling me you're done with your paperwork already?" Riza asked Mustang, as her eyebrows rose in surprise and she lowered her gun.

"Well, as I said, it's all gone," Mustang told her, unusually happy.

Riza looked at him suspiciously and checked his desk. She sighed.

"Well, I guess you did finish. Go about your business, Sir."

"Good day, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Mustang practically pranced out of the room, happy that Riza hadn't noticed the burned paper in the wastebasket.

Ed glumly followed the Colonel out, slouching a little.

Riza still thought that the fact that Roy was done with that huge amount of paperwork in such a short period of time was a little odd. She made a mental note to check the room thoroughly in a little while.

As soon as he was out of Riza's earshot, Roy let out a short laugh.

"I can't believe Lieutenant Hawkeye bought that!" Ed complained, for now he was going to have to go with the colonel to the place which he despised most right now, the place where Nina and Alexander were killed.

Roy shrugged. "I'm assuming she'll eventually notice the charred papers, but I'll deal with that later."

Ed continued grumbling as they walked out of the building. Soon they were close to the alley. Ed stopped.

Roy noticed that Ed had stopped and stopped also. "What's the matter, Full Metal?"

"Why are you making me do this?"

Roy stared at Ed for a second before answering. "Because you need to stop living in the past and stop trying to bring back what's lost. You need to deal with what happened and get over it."

"You expect me to just get over it! Just like that!"

"Yes," Roy stated, and he continued on, Ed staring after him and following, swearing under his breath.

They walked in silence for a minute before they reached the alley. Roy stopped and stared at the end of the alley. Ed stopped and looked at Mustang, before following his gaze.

"What the…?" Ed whispered.

There, at the end of the alley sat a little girl facing the wall, with long light brown hair in two braids, clutching a book in her hand with a suitcase next to her.

"N… Nina?" Ed stuttered out.

A/N- So what did you think? Is it Nina there? I hope what I wrote that Mustang said makes sense… Anyways, I hope you liked Ed's reaction to the short comment! As always, read and review!


End file.
